


indulgence

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Background Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Shotacon, Throat Fingering, Victim Blaming, csa to be exact, flojade good, gagging, why did i write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Due to an experiment gone wrong in class, Karim was turned into a child. Jamil sees it as an opportunity to take control.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to ME <33333 hence why i call him karim instead of kalim. fhbsnjbs sorry if it bugs you!!! i wouldve made jamikari incestuous as well ("Me and Jamil look like siblings as well..." oh how i wish you were) but i couldnt find how to fit that in the story so..... made up for it with flojade ^^ it all works out, i got all my faves (azul only mentioned cries baby i love you but i couldnt manage to shove you in TT)
> 
> ! please head the warnings ! there is rape in this PLUS jamil is a big ol meanie and saying things like "you liked it dont lie" and "you were asking for it" so >:( also he kinda makes karim choke on his fingers sooooo PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU DISLIKE THOSE THINGS !! proceed w caution...

As soon as Jamil heard what occurred in Alchemy that afternoon, he rushed towards Scarabia with a speed that made the Track and Field members jealous. It couldn’t be true. It was much too strange to be true. Worst of all, Jamil felt something surge in his heart at the thought of it. Something strangely close to desire. But when he pushed the doors to Karim’s room all his previous doubts were banished.

There was Karim Al-Asim, the bane of his existence, perched up on his bed, and his back facing towards the door. He was so much smaller as a child. Even when Jamil himself was a child, he remembered that Karim was always rather small. Smaller than him at least. In all the unfairness brought to his life by Karim, at the very least he had one thing over the sultan heir’s head. But now he just looked so fragile. 

Jamil slowly approached Karim. Though the younger snapped his head towards Jamil at a speed he wished would’ve broken his neck, a dangerous look in his eye suggested he was about to attack Jamil. Karim attacking Jamil was a thought that kind of appealed to him. After all, Karim was always so nice to him. Kind to him. Praising him. Doting on him. It made him harder to hate as viciously, but not as hard since it felt like Karim was looking down on him as well. But Karim attacking him now wasn’t out of malice for Jamil, no, of course not, he could _never_ hate Jamil. Not after everything they’ve been through, and how Jamil cares for him, and especially not when Jamil was the only one he had for so long. Jamil never gave him any reason to believe he was to harm him, yet. Not as far as Karim would be able to remember at least.

The kidnappings started occurring more frequently at that age. It’s why Karim was so on guard. If Jamil were to be honest, he much preferred that Karim. Less work on his plate.

Karim visibly brightened at seeing who it was he was about to attack. 

“Mimi!” Karim jumped from the bed and wrapped his tiny arms around Jamil’s neck, who placed his larger arms underneath Karim’s butt for better support. Karim nuzzled into the older boy’s neck, humming happily at seeing his favorite person. 

From what he heard about the accident from Crewel, Karim wouldn’t remember any of his future memories, memories that were past his current age that is. Though, he was supposed to slowly regain them throughout the day. Judging by how Karim leapt into his arms and called him that nickname, he couldn’t be too old. Jamil just needed to confirm.

“Karim, how old are you?” He asked. Karim moved back and stretched out his arm, wiggling his fingers. So he was five. 

“Do you know where you are?” Jamil said. Karim giggled and went back to nuzzling Jamil’s neck. The older boy wanted nothing more than to rip the parasite off his neck and kick him into the bed.

“Nope! Mimi got so big too… Ahaha! You’re handsome, Mimi!” Karim exclaimed. Seeing Karim so small brought an onslaught of unpleasant memories for Jamil. Those were the days it was hardest to stifle his ever growing talent for the sake of his parents, and for the sake of Karim’s status. He wasn’t allowed to be shown up by some lowly servant as himself. To constantly keep that clown happy. Having to lose during games meant to be fun, having to forfeit things he wanted to win more than anything. Before that, they were somewhat happy together. Playing together and chasing each other. But his mother was quick to straighten him out, and now he was here.

This Karim had brought him misery once, just as the current Karim still brought him. However, it would be so much easier to punish this Karim. Older Karim would be able to fight him off more easily or report him to his parents. In Karim’s current state, it would be so easy to take advantage of him and he would be none the wiser. Karim won’t remember anything after an antidote is brewed and even if he does Jamil could easily lie to him. Karim was blindly trusting. Even after his overblot Karim never changed how he approached Jamil, didn’t change all the love he showed his way.

In a way, Jamil was happy. Nothing changed. Karim still loved him. But it also just proved to him that his master was a fool. A fool he seemed to be fond for. No wait- No he isn't. He’s never been fond for anyone in his life. Karim was nothing but an airheaded blubbering fool. An idiot who believed in him and still trusted him. How he loved that about Karim. He was always so generous. Jamil could convince him it was a nightmare of some kind. For now, he should utilize the opportunity before him. 

Jamil gently pried Karim off him and rested him on top of his bed. Karim was making grabby hands again, wanting to be carried by Jamil once more. He felt safe in Mimi’s arms! Jamil gently pushed down his arms and smiled softly. Karim felt himself relax and his heart melt. Mimi didn’t smile like that often. It was always so pretty. Jamil pressed his hand against Karim’s chest to lie on his back and climbed his way onto the bed. Did Mimi want to cuddle? Karim was more than happy to!

What Karim had in mind was far from the truth. Jamil licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come. His hands found their way to Karim’s waist, and it was at this moment where Karim’s eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets. Karim kicked away Jamil’s arms and scrambled away to the corner of the bed, his distress clear with his labored breathing and panicked expression.

“What’re you doing.. Mimi...” Karim asked in a hushed whisper. Scared. The boy curled into a ball and Jamil approached him once more. Jamil cages him into the corner of the wall, Karim looking for ways to escape but finding none. He tried to go underneath Jamil’s arms but he would always just push him back. This was bad. Karim didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to believe that Jamil would do such a thing, but all of his actions were so similar to _theirs_.

Jamil squeezed Karim’s face which forced him to halt his avoidance. What was Jamil planning on doing? Karim didn’t want to find out. He struggled from the grip of his servant’s hands but was ultimately unable to shake him off. Jamil came closer to his face before ramming his mouth against Karim’s. Jamil inserted his tongue into Karim’s mouth who struggled and tried to pull back at the strange sensation but Jamil was much too strong. His body was of a five year old’s afterall, he didn’t stand a chance against Jamil in his normal seventeen year old body and this further put him at a disadvantage.

Jamil continued to shove his tongue down Karim’s throat, the muscle licking up the inner walls of Karim’s mouth and going over his teeth. Karim hated it all. It was uncomfortable and strange. A complete loss of control as he couldn’t even shake off Jamil. He was surrendering to Jamil’s strange whims. The moment that Jamil broke off the kiss for some air Karim took his chance and slapped his servant across the face. Jamil stared at the smaller boy, stunned.

Tears were streaming down Karim’s cheeks, hiccuping at his next words. “Mimi, why would d-do that? Hic… Mimi that was mean…” Karim tried to wipe his own tears with the long white sleeves of his shirt but wasn’t given the opportunity. Jamil was pissed that Karim even thought that it was okay to slap him. Clearly he needed to be punished further. Jamil tugged on his master’s pants and brought them down to his ankles. Karim yelped and tried to scurry away from Jamil again, but the grip on his shoulder was painful. That firm grip was accompanied with Jamil digging his nails into his shoulder. It might even draw blood if he continued for much longer. One thing was for certain: they were absolutely going to bruise.

“Why? Why why why?” Karim babbled incoherently, the sobbing making any noise incomprehensible. Jamil paid him no mind and slid down Karim’s underwear. “Why are you hurting me, Mimi? What did I do? I’m sorry please don’t hurt me please please please…” Karim's chest was heaving. Unable to breathe properly and accompanied by an onslaught of tears. Jamil gently went over Karim’s tiny dick with his fingers. “You’re acting like _them_ , Mimi.”

 _Them_? Ah, he must be referring to his kidnappers. The kidnappings were at their peak at that age. Later on he had more assassins, but as a child he tended to be gone for multiple days every few weeks or so. Those days were the most peaceful for Jamil. When he came back, he would always be rather quiet. 

Karim would meet with his siblings and talk animatedly, having missed them for the days he was gone. Karim always did adore each and every one of his siblings. Jamil wasn’t related to him by blood, but Karim had said before he considered him a brother to him. Karim would tenderly care for Jamil the same way he did for everyone else. Why was he so nice? Couldn’t he treat Jamil differently? If Jamil was so special to him then why didn’t he act like it? 

As soon as Karim and him left the room with his siblings, Karim would drop the smile. For once he didn’t bother masking how he felt with an overabundance of happiness. Quiet. Just like how Jamil preferred him. But it made Jamil’s heart ache to see him like this. He didn’t want to think about why. Usually Karim would talk Jamil’s ear off in the hallways but never after those types of days. It only lasted one day, he would bounce back the next he always did, but that one day in contrast to every other happy day was enough to make an impact. 

Some kidnappings were worse than others. They would leave him with burn marks on his ribs, thighs, ankles, and other locations. Bruises trailing along as well. He was often beaten badly. It was meant to be a threat to the Asim family that if they didn’t pay ransom quickly that they would end the heir’s life. The only lives that ended were theirs. Usually after an experience like that, Karim would still try to send a gentle smile Jamil’s way. However, there were some days where Karim didn't speak at all, a dead look in his eye and his smile wasn't quite able to reach his eyes with his siblings. Jamil knew what he was about to do to Karim and for the younger boy to recognize it and accuse him of being like those people could only mean one thing.

Jamil never knew that Karim had been raped by them as well. Karim never mentioned a word about it and always tried to be as positive as he could. It explained why he wasn’t clingy in the slightest on those days. In fact, he seemed fearful of people getting close to him. There were multiple days where Karim refused for anybody to be in the room with him the same nights he was rescued, those same days he looked as if all the light in his soul left and was replaced with nothing but darkness. So he had been raped several times. Did Karim’s father know about this? Or had Karim kept this to himself all along?

That kinda pissed Jamil off. That was _his_ master. Nobody else should touch him like that. Only Jamil.

Jamil’s fingers wrapped around the waistbands of his pants and undergarments and guided them down his legs. His cock sprang out, hard from the sight of Karim crying and begging for him to stop. Karim’s breath hitched before he began to panic further and hiccuped at an alarming rate. Karim was shaking. 

“Not again, not again, not again…” Karim said like a mantra. “Please not again, please Mimi, please don’t hurt me, Mimi I love you, please don’t, please, please, please-” Karim was terrified out of his mind. He didn’t want this. He refused to believe it. Someone who promised to never betray him and he believed them. Only for it to turn out like this.

The horrified look in his eye as he stared at Jamil and his hard cock was delicious to the older boy. To see Karim suffering because of him brought Jamil delight. Jamil turned Karim away from the corner so they would be in the center of the bed and hugged Karim from the back to make sure he wouldn't escape. 

“Don’t scream, okay?” Jamil whispered into Karim’s ear. “Don’t want everyone to see what a little slut you are.”

Karim looked at him with those horrified eyes once more and Jamil could feel himself smiling unabashedly at the sight.

“You like this. Don’t lie. You do. You’ve always wanted me like this.” Karim was shaking his head, trying to deny everything Jamil was saying and Jamil had to fight a chuckle at the sight. 

“No, no, no.” Karim repeated. “I really don’t, so please stop, Jami?” The nickname was Jami now, huh. They weren’t wrong at all about him ageing throughout the day. He was already much older. He called Jamil ‘Mimi’ for years. Jami was a more recent nickname. Started in the last year of middle school. 

Karim was so scared. Back when the first rape happened, Karim immediately told his father upon his return. His father was usually so kind to him and generally listened to what he had to say, so Karim expected some type of support from him. To feel better about what he had just gone through. Instead, his father blamed him for the incident. 

Claiming since he himself never went through such a thing Karim must’ve done something to induce the incident. That he was asking for it. Enjoying it. He was only seven. His father was angry with him as well, for asking such things with male kidnappers when he did no such thing. It’s why he never told Jamil of what transpired. He didn’t want him to get the wrong idea like his father had. He never asked for any of this. Karim was so scared. So why did everyone always say he did? It confused him. It made him think he must’ve wanted it, if that’s what everyone else always said. But then why did he hate it so much?

“Don’t tell anyone about this, Karim. Not unless you want everyone to know how much of a freak you are for enjoying this.” Jamil nuzzled the outer shell of Karim’s ear. “With another guy no less, how filthy. You’re disgusting, Karim.” Talking down to his master gave him a sick thrill.

His dick was already covered in his precum, so he slammed into Karim without any warning or prep. The excruciating pain in his entrance from the force making Karim fall over onto his elbows.

“A-ah!” Karim cried out anguished. “It hurts!” 

“Keep it down.” Jamil whispered. “You don’t want people to see you like this, do you? Whore.” 

Jamil rocked his cock in and out of Karim’s body, enjoying the tightness of Karim’s hole. It was so small, so tight, so perfect for Jamil and Jamil only. The friction of Karim’s hole against Jamil’s dick as he moved his hips to thrust in and out of Karim. But it was so tight and he wasn’t stretched out previously at all. He was bleeding from the force of Jamil’s ramming to him. Karim tried not to whimper, afraid that Jamil might punish him further if he made any noises of pain. It was what _those_ people had done as well, after all. Jamil was just as bad as them now in his eyes.

Jamil dug his nails into Karim’s waist, drawing even more blood from the smaller boy. His thrusts had no rhythm and were only painful to Karim. Jamil took hold of Karim’s cock and began to stroke the smaller dick. 

“Mmh!” Karim made a noise at the touch of his own neglected length. Karim jolted at the sensation, the feeling foreign and unwelcome. It felt good to be touched like that, and Karim hated it. It was so confusing. Why did he feel good when he didn’t want this at all? Karim wanted to put his head into his hands, but wasn’t able to so he further pushed his face into the mattress of the bed. Unfortunately, it only pushed Karim further inside Jamil. As Jamil became more erratic with his thrusts he was more rough with Karim’s tiny cock. He was quickly reaching his limit.

“Riri~” Jamil moaned before spilling into Karim, the smaller boy jolting from the nickname and cumming into Jamil’s hand. The blood and semen mixed together inside of Karim’s asshole and began to drip onto his legs once Jamil pulled out. Jamil quickly went to grab their pants and underwear and pulled them back to cover everything underneath the waist. The liquids stuck to Karim’s skin, some of it sticking onto his pants. The slimy feeling a constant reminder of what Jamil had just done to him.

Karim was shivering, his legs pulled up to his chest and he laid his face on his knees. He refused to look Jamil in the eye. Karim was curled into a little ball and tried to calm himself down, to stop crying but the disgusting feeling never left him. Violated. Karim felt like ripping off his own skin, peeling each part of himself slowly with his nails before burning the wretched flesh in a blazing fire. Jamil felt his lips tug upwards into a smile. Relief. He released all of that tension into Karim. Jamil jostled Karim’s shoulders and forced the boy to look up. 

Jamil stretched his hand with Karim’s cum spread apart between his fingers. Karim’s eyes widened at the sight, little huffs of panic falling out of his parted lips as his horrified eyes stared at Jamil’s hand.

“See? This is proof you liked it.” Jamil snaked a hand around Karim’s waist and pulled him closer before whispering in his ear. “My little slut. Knew you always wanted it. You wouldn’t have cum if you didn’t want it.” That couldn't be true… right? Karim clutched the sides of his head until beginning to claw that area, his nails piercing his skin and making him bleed once more. He was so confused and so hurt. Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

His father first, and now someone who used to be the one he loved most, Jamil. Why was he always being hurt? Being betrayed? It didn’t feel fair. Karim didn’t ask for any of this but was being treated like this was exactly what he wanted. It wasn’t fair. But did he want it? If everyone else said so and Jamil even had proof for it, then it must’ve been true. Though, Karim didn’t want it. Or did he? He didn’t know.

Jamil looked at Karim’s devastated face with that same smile and grabbed Karim’s face with his clean hand to make him face towards Jamil. His face was so soft. Jamil tried to close the gap between their lips once more but Karim flinched away from him which only acted to further anger Jamil. Just who did this boy think he was to deny Jamil?

Who did Karim think he was to go against Jamil? Karim _belonged_ to Jamil. He deserved it anyway, for all those tortuous years he put Jamil through. The teenager took a look at the cum covered fingers on his other hand and back at the boy was seated between his legs. A wicked smile crossed his face and he tilted Karim’s face with his clean hand up so he could look into Jamil’s eyes. 

Jamil shoved two fingers into Karim’s mouth, triggering his gag reflex. Karim tried to spit out the digits but Jamil only further pushed them down his throat. Jamil twirled his fingers inside of Karim’s throat before taking them out and fixing Karim’s head to be upright. Karim’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears once again. 

“Swallow.” Jamil commanded. Karim shook his head no, and touched his lips softly with his chubby hands. Jamil slapped his mouth with enough force to make Karim fall backwards, the cum in his mouth then slipping into his throat by accident from how startled he was. Karim clenched his fist.

“I hate you, Jami. I hate you…” Karim sniffled. Jamil felt his cock react to that comment. The thought of Karim hating him made him excited. The thought of Karim ever being _mean_ to him made him excited. Before Jamil could do anymore damage, a Scarabia student burst into the room out of breath.

“Vice-Dorm Head! Octavinelle’s Leech Twins are here to see you!” He announced, and bowed slightly as he made way for the two eels. Floyd bounced inside with an easy smile, scanning the room for a certain person until he found him.

“Rakko-chaaaaaan~” Floyd let out happily. Karim scrambled off the bed upon recognizing him and squeezed Floyd’s leg with his tiny arms. Floyd giggled as he looked at the small boy on his leg before picking him up but the armpits. Karim was gently lifted up and once high enough, he wrapped his arms around Floyd’s neck, and Floyd wrapped his own arms around Karim’s small body. 

“You’re so cute as a baby, Rakko-chan” Floyd said, but Karim didn’t reply. Jade entered Karim’s room shortly after, to which Jamil mentally rolled his eyes. Wherever one Leech twin is, the other was soon to follow. He was hoping the mushroom obsessed eel would stay outside of the room, but he should’ve known better. Now he had to deal with the both of them and their careful eyes. Floyd was already difficult enough, but adding in Jade made it near impossible for Jamil to get away with this as cleanly as possible. But that was fine, as long as they didn’t find out the main event.

Jade placed a gloved hand to his chest. “Sorry for the intrusion. Crewel, along with Azul, created an antidote for our dear Karim-kun. We were sent to pick him up.” He said politely. Too polite. Floyd most likely only came along to see how Karim looked like as a baby. “If it isn’t any trouble, may we take him off your hands?” Jamil nods, but as the duo turned around Karim caught a glimpse of Jamil on his way out and started to cry again, shoving his face in Floyd’s shoulder and wiping the tears on his shirt. Floyd rubbed his back consolingly, but was unsure of what else to do. 

“Why ya cryin’?” Floyd faced Karim and looked him in the eye when asking, but Karim couldn’t look him in the eye. 

In that moment, panic seized Jamil’s heart. If, at any moment now, Karim admitted to the twins what he had just done his entire career would be over. Scratch that, his whole family would be in jeopardy. He never thought that he would get caught, assuming he would’ve taken care of Karim anyway and that nobody else would interrupt them. He’d be fucked. So very fucked if Karim said anything.

“Jami…” Karim started and he felt his heart almost leap out of his throat. He wants to interrupt or stop Karim, but he can’t. Jade’s careful eyes were on him and it’d be very obviously suspicious. “Jami hit me!” Karim said at last, and Jamil tried his best not to show how relieved he was. 

“That’s it?” Floyd questioned. “Didn’t take ya for a crybaby, Rakko-chan.” Floyd continued to rub Karim’s back pouting all the while. He thought he could do some squeezing today for his Rakko-chan’s sake. Jade chuckled into his fist.

“I didn’t expect that to be the crux of the issue. Well, we will now be on our way. We’ll return him shortly, do not worry Jamil-kun. Goodbye.” Jade said gently before lightly tilting his body forward. Floyd didn’t bother with the courtesy and took his leave. Jamil grimaced but shook his head. 

Karim was busy trying not to cry, so he didn’t hear anything. He also couldn’t hear the current conversation the twins were having.

“Ne, Jade...”

“Yes, Floyd?”

“Could you use your unique magic on Rakko-chan again? Since he’s a kid n’ all.” Floyd asked, turning his head to see his brother’s expression. Jade looked amused at that.

“My my, are you concerned for Karim-kun?” 

Floyd looked off to the side. “A little.” He mumbled before a devious grin overtook his face. “But I just wanna know how much of a freak Umi Hebi-kun is.” 

Jade nodded. They both knew something was off before they entered the room. The scent of blood wafting through the air alerted them as soon as they were outside of the Scarabia dorm entrance. They both knew that what Karim told them wasn’t the truth, or at least the full truth. Karim was currently clinging to Floyd, and the smell was unbearable. Since their eyesight was so poor, they relied on their sense of smell. Of course, they usually wore contacts during the day. It wouldn’t bode very well for them for such a weakness to be exploited, hence why wearing glasses like Azul was out of the question. 

The smell of blood clung to Karim, but there was something else there as well. They weren’t able to pinpoint the smell quite yet, the blood overpowering their predator minds, but the smell vaguely resembled the scent after Floyd and Jade played around in a more inappropriate manner. 

“Only one way to find out, Floyd.” Jade’s smile never faltered, and the twins were on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> jamil diddles little karims what a freak (also if he seemed really inconsistent w his feelings and actions and seemed like a Mess, good. exactly what i wanted) 
> 
> ardhhrnjhrjk i love jamikari a lot but sorry karim just gotta suffer. also idk if you could notice but..... flokari and jadekari. my comfort ships <3 good shit right there. tweels doting on the airhead makes my heart happy -w-
> 
> fun fact: moray eels actually do have shit eyesight but a Really good sense of smell. since they rely on smell, they usually go after weakened or dead things~


End file.
